HG OneShots
by seritha
Summary: Just random one shots that I have been working on.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I dont own ne of the characters or the world!!**

The wind whipped around Harry and Ginny. It was another Hogsmeade trip and Hermione and Ron had ditched them. It had been warmer earlier in the day so Ginny hadn't brought a jacket. Her teeth chattered together and she shivered. Harry laughed quietly. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her against him, before he wrapped his robe around her.

"Thanks," Ginny mumbled as she curled up against his warm body. Harry slipped his arm around her waist.

"You should have brought a jacket," he mumbled.

"It _was_ warmer earlier," Ginny said quietly. It was hard for her to concentrate when Harry was holding her so close. She could hear her heart beat in her ears. Being brave, she decided to wrap her arm around his waist, causing him to hold her closer.

"That's true, it was warmer."

As they made their way up to the castle Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle stopped them.

"Oh look it's Potter and the littlest Weasel. Sucking up to rich now?" Malfoy sneered.

"Shut up Malfoy," Harry snapped. He continued to walk away from them.

"Hey Potter, when you're done with her send her my way," Malfoy called back to him.

Harry spun on his heels, almost knocking Ginny over, and his fist connected with Malfoy's jaw. Malfoy fell back into his friends, knocking them over. "I said shut up Malfoy!"

Ginny pulled Harry back away from the three. "Come on Harry," she said quickly. Harry turned and followed Ginny. His fists were clenched and his face was red with fury. He flexed his fingers.

The two made their way up towards the castle. Ginny kept glancing at Harry, who wouldn't say anything to her. Suddenly he stopped.

"Harry?" Ginny asked concerned.

Harry shrugged off his robe and wrapped it around Ginny's shoulders. "I have something I need to take care of," he said before he hurried back in the direction they had come.

Ginny watched him go, a frown on her face. _What in the world is he up to?_ She wondered. It took her a moment to realize he had given her his robe. With a sigh she took off running after him. He had disappeared around a turn.

When Ginny came around the turn she stopped. Harry stood in front of Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. Malfoy was spitting out blood. Ginny moved behind a small tree, so she wouldn't be seen.

"What the hell do you want Potter?" Malfoy snapped.

"Stay the hell away from me and my friends," Harry said calmly.

"Why would I want to hang around with you, that Mudblood, and that blood traitor?"

"Why do you have to be an arse all the time?"

"I don't like you Potter, and I sure don't want to get near your kind. But I am sure I can get to you somehow. Everyone's got their weakness. I'm sure my lord will be pleased if he thinks you are going out with that filth. So tell me, how much does she pay you to sleep with her?"

"Leave Ginny out of this," Harry said with a growl.

"Come on Potter, you can tell us. How good is she in bed?"

"I said leave her out of this!"

"Getting defensive aren't you," Malfoy said with a sneer. "I don't blame you though, I'm sure she can't be too bad in bed. If you don't want her, then I will be sure to take a turn at her."

"If you so much as touch Ginny I will make sure you're dead. Don't you even _think_ of touching her you bastard."

"What did you come back here for anyway? Just to taunt me?"

"I came to warn you, you stupid prick. You can go crawling back to that filth you serve and tell him once I'm done with you, he's next."

"Cute Potter, real cute. You couldn't kill me even if you tried. But hey, when My Lord ends your life I'll be real sure to take care of that little Weasel."

Harry took a step forward. "You'll be dead long before Voldemort. This is your last warning stay the hell away from Ginny!" He turned to walk off.

"Tell me Potter, how long have you been in love with her?" Malfoy called.

Ginny held her breath. She was leaning a bit further so she could hear.

"What makes you think I'm in love with her?" Harry asked, half turning to look at Malfoy.

"Well no one would protect such trash unless they loved them. It's obvious. Just admit it, she'll die whether you love her or not."

"What the hell would you know about love anyway Malfoy? You're just another heartless bastard who serves a pathetic half-blood, who thinks he can destroy his own kind."

"I know about love Potter. Some of us aren't heartless," Malfoy snapped.

"Maybe you do, maybe you don't, but I _will_ kill you if you touch her."

Malfoy laughed and the three of them walked towards Harry. Malfoy stopped just beside him. "Then tell her you love her you arse," he said as he walked off.

Harry watched the three go, not saying anything. Ginny stood by the tree, watching him for a few moments. With a sigh she turned and walked off towards the lake.

_What the hell just happened back there? I've never seen Malfoy act like that before. And what did Harry mean by all of that._

Ginny couldn't believe what she had just seen. What really got to her was that she couldn't tell what Harry was thinking. With another sigh she sat down by the lake, pulling Harry's school robe tighter around herself.

"I shouldn't get my hopes up," she said quietly to herself. "He couldn't possibly like me in that way. He's probably just being overprotecting like my brothers."

But Ginny didn't want to believe what she was saying. She didn't want another brother. It just seemed like she couldn't catch a break.

_Why? Why did I have to fall in love with Harry?_ She whined to herself.

Harry was making his way up to the castle when he saw Ginny sitting out by the lake. He slowly made his way towards her.

"Stupid Potter," she said bitterly.

Harry stopped suddenly, moving out of sight. _What's wrong with Ginny? _

"Stupid bloody Potter," she said weakly. Ginny suddenly got to her feet and started pacing. "What is the matter with me? Why can't I get him out of my head?" she moaned.

Harry frowned.

"I knew I shouldn't have fallen in love with him, I knew I shouldn't have but I couldn't help it," she continued on, unaware of her audience. "But no, my heart had to go against me. He's never going to think of me as more than a friend. From the very first moment I saw him, I loved him," she whined as she dropped to her knees.

Harry stepped forward. "Ginny," he said quietly.

She didn't hear him. "Harry," she said weakly.

With a half smile he moved closer to her, finally kneeling behind her. She still didn't know he was there, her mind a million miles away. Cautiously he wrapped his arms around her waist. Ginny jumped and fell backwards against him, knocking both of them backwards.

Harry smiled down at her, Ginny's eyes wide. "Harry?" She asked confused.

"Ginny," he said, his green eyes bright.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, you shouldn't talk to yourself, people might overhear."

Ginny's eyes went wider, if possible. "H-H-How m-much did you hear?"

"Enough," he said gently as he brushed a lock of red hair from her eyes. Ginny shivered at the contact.

Ginny swallowed. "Oh."

He just smiled at her, his green eyes searching her brown ones. Ginny felt unnerved by his stare. Instead she tried to pull out of his arms. She thought he was going to let her up when he suddenly pulled her down into his lap. Surprised she gazed at him, confusion clear on her face. She was turned to face him, straddling his lap.

"And where do you think _you_ are going?" He questioned in a low voice.

"I-I'm not really sure," she admitted quietly. In all honestly she couldn't really think of anything to say. Her heart was racing in her chest and she could feel Harry's hands on her hips. He just gazed at her, smiling.

"So, how long have you been in love with me?" He asked suddenly.

Ginny blushed bright red and dropped her head, realizing that her hands were on his shoulders. Harry lifted her head up so she had to look at him. He just waited for her to answer. "Since I met you on the platform."

"Five years," he said quietly. "Good."

"Good?" She asked surprised. "Why is that good?"

"Because…"

"Because why?"

"Because that's how long I've been in love with you," he whispered as he leaned towards her. Ginny gasped. "I'm not lying," he told her quietly.

Ginny just gazed at him, before she could think she threw her arms around him, knocking him backwards, and kissed him hard on the lips. Harry, startled, took a moment to realize what had just happened. When he did he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back for all she was worth.

He poured all of his feelings into this kiss, loving the feeling of her lips against his. Ginny kissed him back with the same emotions. Suddenly she pulled back, gasping for air.

"I-I didn't mean to-" Ginny started to say but Harry pulled her head back down to his. He rolled her onto her back, kissing her passionately. Ginny melted against him, her hands holding his head down to hers. She could feel everywhere his body touched hers and the position of his hands on her sides.

His tongue caressed her lips and she opened her mouth to his tongue. Harry slowly pulled away from her, both of them panting heavily. Ginny's cheeks were flushed, her lips slightly swollen, and her eyes closed. Harry's eyes were clouded over, his breathing labored, and he fought to keep from snogging her senseless again.

Ginny slowly opened her eyes, her eyes were clouded over as well. Harry smiled down at her. "Wow," she said quietly.

"Definitely," he whispered.

Ginny turned to look at him, a small smile on her face. Harry was still lying on top of her, keeping his weight off of her as much as he could. She ran her hand through his hair, loving the silky feeling of his hair. Her hand came to rest on his cheek. With a small smile he turned to kiss her palm.

Harry leaned down, until his nose was just touching hers. "Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked her quietly.

"Yes," she said without a second thought.

"Finally," Malfoy said from not far away. The two turned to look at him, neither of them moving. "Took you long enough Potter."

Harry just laughed. "Well it may have taken longer, thanks."

"Yes, thanks."

"Ah, it was nothing."

"Come on Draco," Pansy called from not far away.

"Coming," Draco said as he hurried over to Pansy.

Ginny and Harry just laughed. Harry slowly moved off of her and leaned against one of the trees. Ginny slowly got up and moved to sit between his legs. She pulled off his robe and leaned back against him. Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and Ginny pulled the robe over herself. He set his head on her shoulder.

Ginny smiled to herself. It seemed as if things weren't completely hopeless after all. Harry kissed her neck. "So which one of us is telling your brothers?" He asked with a grin.

* * *

**A/N: Hello all! I have no in any way abandoned any of my stories to work on these Fanfictions. I have, however, been using then as a way to get back into the flow of writing again. So now I get to post all these bloody one shots that just wont LEAVE ME ALONE. Ne how I hope you enjoy them, I'll post them as I get them. **

**Seritha**


	2. Dancing with Ginny

"Want to dance?" A soft voice said from behind him. Harry turned around, startled to see Ginny there. Her brown eyes were slightly worried, but he could see a bit of hope in them.

He opened his mouth to say 'no' but something stopped him. Maybe it was the fact that he had managed only one dance this entire time. Or maybe it was just the way the light was playing off her stunning auburn hair. But whatever it was it made Harry change his mind.

"Sure," he said with a smile. Ginny's eyes lit up, a smile on her face.

Harry got to his feet, holding his hand out to Ginny. She hesitantly took it, almost afraid that he would say that he was kidding. Ron was coming back at that moment, but neither of them noticed his approach. Harry led Ginny out onto the dance floor, the song instantly changing to a slow song.

Ginny looked nervous and for once Harry wasn't. He had just realized that Ginny's hand fit perfectly in his. Cautiously Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck, his hands resting on her hips. The two slowly moved with the music.

"Where did Parvati go?" Ginny asked after a moment.

"I think she went to dance with some Beauxbatons boy. I think she got tired of my not dancing."

"Why won't you dance?"

"Don't know," he said with a shrug.

Ginny's eyes flickered away from his, landing on Neville who was currently talking to Lavender. Harry looked in the same direction, smiling when he saw Neville lead Lavender away from her date and onto the dance floor.

"Neville's a good dancer," Harry commented. "His Gran taught him."

"Really, he seemed to be stepping on my feet the entire time," Ginny commented dryly, making Harry laugh. He turned to look at her, seeing how her eyes glistened happily.

"Well for the most part."

"And I thought you couldn't dance," Ginny told him.

"Amazing! I haven't stepped on your feet yet. I might be able to fix that."

"If you do, you will really regret it Potter."

Harry grinned at her. "And what are you planning to do to me Weasley?"

"I don't know, maybe hex you into the next century."

"I'm scared now," he told her as he rolled his eyes.

"You should be," Ginny said with a laugh.

The song ended and a much faster one started up. Ginny removed her arms from around his neck and almost reluctantly Harry released her. He turned to head back when her hand caught his arm.

"You're not chickening out are you?"

"Maybe."

"Where is that wonderful Gryffindor courage?" Ginny questioned with a grin.

Harry quirked an eyebrow at her and she just continued to grin. A thought struck him and he decided to have a bit of fun. He moved his arm, catching her wrist and pulled her completely against him. Ginny managed to gasp, startled by his sudden change of tactics.

"Care to see how courageous I can be?" He whispered softly in her ear. Ginny shivered involuntarily.

"Be my guest," she whispered, her voice a bit shaky.

With a laugh Harry let her go and made his way through the crowd. Confused Ginny watched him move towards the stage. He waved one of the singers down. After saying a few quick words the witch nodded her head and hurried over to her group. Then Harry moved over to where Hermione was, pulling her aside for a moment.

Hermione started laughing and nodded her head as she turned to talk to Viktor for a moment. Ginny frowned as she watched the two approach the center of the floor, gaining the attention of those dancing. The music stopped for a moment before beginning up in a song that she had never heard before.

It took Ginny a second to realize what was going on. Harry and Hermione were line dancing. Many muggle born children started laughing before running to the center to dance with the two. Before long everyone had joined in on the dance.

Ginny stood watching them, laughing to herself. Harry looked up at her, grinning madly. He waved her over but she just shook her head. He shrugged and continued dancing with the rest of them.

When the song ended everyone applauded and Harry slipped out of the crowd. Ginny lost sight of him in the mass of people.

"Told you I can be courageous," he whispered from behind her.

Ginny jumped, spinning around to face her. "Don't sneak up on my like that! And yes I can see that."

Harry chuckled. "Come on let's dance," he said as he led her back out onto the dance floor.

The two spent the rest of the night dancing with each other. At one point Parvati came over to tell Harry she was leaving, to which he just nodded his head.

The two were laughing as they left the Great Hall.

"That was the most fun I've had in ages," Harry told her, his eyes bright.

"Same here," Ginny said with a smile of her face.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Dragging me onto the dance floor."

"Hey now, if I remember correctly _you_ came willingly," Ginny said with a huff.

"True."

The two fell silent as the continued their walk to Gryffindor Tower. When they entered the common room they weren't at all surprised that it was empty. Harry pulled off his robe, tossing it on the back of the couch as he plopped down. Ginny dropped down beside him, kicking her shoes off once she sat down.

"Are you glad you went?" Ginny asked after a while.

"At first I wasn't, but now I am."

"I'm glad."

"What about you? Glad Neville asked you to go?" Harry questioned softly.

"Definitely, even if my feet do still hurt from him stepping on them."

Harry chuckled and smiled when a sudden thought struck him.

"What?" Ginny asked cautiously

"Put your feet up here," he said as he indicated towards his lap.

"Why?"  
"What? Don't trust me?" He asked with a pout.

Ginny rolled her eyes and placed her feet on his lap. Harry took her left foot in his hands and began massaging them. Ginny's eyes flittered half way shut.

Harry watched her as he rubbed her feet. He knew that her feet would be killing her by tomorrow and this would help ease the pain. Ginny now leaned back on her hands, her head tilted back slightly, and her eyes closed.

During the time that they had been dancing she had pulled her hair down completely. Now it fell around her shoulders, the firelight casting shadows on her hair and face. It wasn't until today that he really realized how beautiful she really was.

"That feels really good," she commented quietly.

Harry just shook his head before switching to her other foot. They soon began talking about everything from school to quidditch.

"I don't really know what I want to do," Ginny confessed.

"To be honest, neither do I," Harry told her. The two were now sitting on the floor by the couch. Harry had his left leg drawn up, his arm resting on it. Ginny was leaning back against him, her head resting on his left shoulder, her legs lay flat against the rug. Her hands were playing with Harry's right as they sat there talking.

"You could do anything you want when you get out of school," she told him quietly.

"It's only because of this stupid scar. Because I am the Boy-Who-Lived."

"People are idiots if they stereotype you for something that you had no control over."

"But that's just how people are," Harry said in a tired voice.

"Not everyone thankfully."

"What about you Gin?" He asked as he looked down at her.

"What about me?"

"Are you one of those people?"

Ginny laughed. "No, no I'm not."

"How come we've never talked like this before?"

"Because you spend all your time with Hermione and Ron. Besides that I am a year younger."

"So? Besides Ron is being a right git lately and poor Hermione is going out of her mind because of him."

Ginny laughed. "No kidding. Remind me to hex him the next time I see him."  
"Will do."  
Ginny smiled softly as she looked up at him. He gazed into the fire, a calm expression on his face. His right arm was now draped lazily across her waist and his left hand had moved to stroking her hair. As much as she tried not to hope that this was leading somewhere she couldn't help but wonder if maybe things were going to change from here on out.

She watched a small smile flitter across his face, his eyes turning a more clear green color then they were before. Ginny turned to gaze into the fire. The two of them watched as a head appeared.

"Hello Sirius," Harry said calmly.

"Hello Harry and who is this?" Sirius asked in the fire.

Normally Ginny would have freaked out with a head appearing in the fire, but Harry was so relaxed that it didn't bother her any.

"Ginny Weasley. You must be Harry's godfather."

"I'm surprised you aren't freaking out."

"By the way Harry is so relaxed I'm guessing I have nothing to be afraid of," Ginny commented calmly.

"And why have I never heard of her before? She's a bright one," Sirius said with a laugh.

"Because you don't pay attention," Harry said with a roll of his eyes.

"So how was the ball?"

"Alright," they said together.

"I thought you were going with that one girl…what's her name?"

"Parvati. We did but she ditched me for some Beauxbatons boy," Harry told him.

"Why?"

"Because Harry was ignoring her and not dancing," Ginny stated. "So its _his_ fault."

"I don't think it turned out bad, besides your date ditched you for Lavender."

"No he didn't, I ditched him because he kept stepping on my feet."

"So you ended up with this cute little red head," Sirius said with a shake of his head.

Ginny blushed slightly at the compliment while Harry laughed at her. "I haven't seen you blush since second year when you put your elbow in the butter dish."

Ginny groaned. "Don't remind me," she pleaded.

"Oh, do tell."

"Well see Ginny here had the crush on me during my second year. After Fred, George, and Ron rescued me I went to stay at the Burrow. Ginny here managed to land her elbow in the butter dish. Every time I entered the room she would blush and leave."

Sirius laughed while Ginny shook her head. "Thanks ever so much Potter," she said with a glare.

"I can see now that she can handle that all too well," Sirius added.

"Only because I found out how big of a git he is."

"Hey," Harry said with a pout on his face.

"And pray tell your old godfather what you two are doing up so late and in that position of all things," Sirius said with a raised eyebrow.

The two looked at each other, then at their current position, and then together they shrugged their shoulders.

"We were just talking," Ginny told him as she went back to playing with his right hand.

"You Potters and your red heads."

Harry rolled his eyes. "We aren't dating."

"And why not?" Sirius demanded. "I think you're worse then Ron when it comes to girls. I mean just look at her!"

Ginny chuckled. "Well I am going to bed, see you in the morning Harry, and it was nice meeting you Sirius." She got to her feet, making sure she grabbed her shoes.

"Go!" Sirius said.

Harry watched her head for the stairs before scrambling to his feet. "Hey Gin," he called.

"Yes?" She said as she turned to look at him from where she stood on the first step.

"I really had a lot of fun tonight."

"So did I."

Harry moved over to where she stood on the bottom step. Ginny turned fully around so she could look at him. "Do you want to go with me to Hogsmeade tomorrow?"

"But there isn't a trip," she said confused.

"Please?"

"Sure, why not," she said with a laugh.

"Great, after lunch then?"

"Alright."

Ginny leaned down kissing him on the cheek. "Night Harry."

"Night Ginny," he said as he leaned forward to kiss her cheek as well. Instead he changed his mind and planted a kiss on the side of her neck. Ginny gasped quietly, her hands resting gently on his shoulder.

He slowly pulled back, looking up into her brown eyes. They were confused, hopeful, nervous, and something else that Harry just couldn't place. He reached up, his fingers gently running against her cheek.

"You look beautiful tonight," he told her quietly.

Ginny bit her lip lightly, drawing Harry's attention to them. She saw his eyes change to a clear green color. They were dancing madly as he looked at her, even more so when his gaze dropped to her lips.

This was definitely not how she thought her night was going to turn out. His fingers slid down to her neck. Ginny could feel her heart hammering in her chest.

"Harry," she said weakly.

His eyes snapped up to hers, a small smile on his face.

"Yes," he asked quietly?

Ginny searched his eyes, reaching up to touch his cheek. His hand moved to the back of her head, pulling her closer to him. Their lips barely brushed each others when Sirius started laughing.

The two turned to face the fire.

"What?" Both of them snapped.

"I'm sorry, but it was just too funny."

"I don't see how any of this is funny," Harry growled.

"Right, well go back to kissing your red head."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Good bye Sirius."

"Good bye Ginny and don't stay up too long snogging my godson senseless."

The two watched him disappear. "He's a right pain in the arse," Harry commented dryly.

"He is," Ginny said with a sigh.

Harry turned back to look at her. She smiled slightly at him. Without a second thought he leaned up, bringing her head down to his for their first kiss. Ginny melted against him, his arm wrapping around her waist to hold her up.

"Excuse me," Hermione said with a laugh from behind them.

The two of them sprang apart, turning to face Hermione, who had just come through the portrait hole.

"Hey Hermione," Harry said in a shaky voice.

"I see you two have been enjoying your night," she said with a smirk.

"I could say the same for you," Ginny shot back, making Hermione blush.

"Not that I am complaining but since when did you like Ginny, Harry?"

"Since I woke up with her in my arms the summer before third year," Harry replied calmly.

"I remember that," Ginny said.

"And you haven't said anything why?" Hermione questioned.

Harry just shrugged. "Wasn't the right time."

"Now?"

"It was until you interrupted."

Hermione laughed. "Well come on Ginny, time for bed."

"Night Harry," she said softly.

"Tomorrow we go into Hogsmeade," he reminded her.

Ginny grinned. "I won't forget."

"Even if you two are breaking the rules."

"Won't you cover for me?" Harry asked with a puppy dogface.

Hermione groaned. "Not the face."

"Please Hermione," Ginny echoed Harry.

"Not you too! Fine, fine, I'll cover for you, but you both owe me."

"Thank you Hermione," they said together.

"Night Ginny, night Hermione."

"Night Harry," Hermione said with a smile. She pulled Ginny up the stairs.

Harry watched them walk away, a smile on his face.

"And Potter scores!" Sirius said with a laugh.

"Don't you ever go away?"

"Nope, especially not when my godson hooks a cute girl."

"Remind me never to let you in on my relationships," Harry commented dryly.

"That hurts and I was a real ladies man in my day."

"Back in the 1800's I know."

"Hey!" Sirius cried out indigently. "Fine, I won't give you any pointers."

"Maybe some other night Padfoot, I'm tired."

Harry walked up the stairs to his dorm, where he changed into his pajamas to go to bed.

* * *

"You two owe me," Hermione hissed as she opened the portrait hole for the two to sneak out.

"But you still love us," Ginny said as they headed past her.

"Bye Hermione."

Harry and Ginny spent the entire day wandering around Hogsmeade. No one paid much attention to the two, letting them enjoy their day. The two of them were resting peacefully in an ice cream shop when Professor Dumbledore walked in.

Ginny was leaning casually against him, his arm around her waist.

"Hello Professor," Harry said with a grin.

"Hello Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley. May I ask why you two are out here today?"

"You can ask, but that doesn't mean I'm going to answer."

"You do realize it is against school rules to be out here. It is also in your best interests to stay inside of the school."

"The way I figure it is that I can either a) live my life, b) do everything everyone else tells me, or c) ignore anything you have to say and do whatever I please."

"Bold words Harry. You don't seem to realize-"

"No, it's you who doesn't realize the situation," Ginny said lightly.

"Excuse me Miss Weasley. What are you two talking about?" Dumbledore asked, slightly confused by the turn of events.

"See Padfoot has informed me of the little detail that made my life miserable. That's right Professor, the prophecy. So I figure if it's going to boil down to kill or be killed, well I think I'm going to enjoy the time in-between as much as possible."

"You really shouldn't keep things from the person who plans to save your life and countless others," Ginny told him as she took another bite of her ice cream.

"When did you learn all of this?" Dumbledore said as he sat down in a chair.

"This summer. Tell me, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you were too young to handle the consequences."

"I was too young to die too, but it didn't stop Voldemort. Didn't stop anyone. I was too young to be abused so thoroughly, didn't stop them. Like I said, I'm going to enjoy my time all I want."

"It's been nice talking to you Professor but I think Harry and I would like to go finish some shopping. He needs some new clothes, his are just awful."

"I resent that," Harry said as he took a drink of his butterbeer. "Nice seeing you Professor. We'll be back before curfew."

The two exited the shop and made their way over to a clothing store. Dumbledore just watched them walk away, not really sure what to do.

Ginny and Harry entered the store, an older man sat at the counter.

"Hello, what can I do for you two today?"  
"He needs some new clothes, preferably ones that fit," Ginny said with a smile.

"And just to add to it, so does she."

"I do-"

"You are _not_ wearing clothes that were once your brothers. I know how it is for your family and I know your parents won't be that happy but I really don't care. If you're going to help me, then I am going to help you."

The old man chuckled. "Young love. My wife can handle your girlfriend. Come with me."

The two went their separate ways to get new clothing.

After about two hours the two left the shop, their bags shrunk, and in their pockets. Ginny was wearing a new pair of jeans that fit her better then the clothes she had. She had a cute cream turtleneck sweater on.

"You look cute," he told her with a lopsided grin.

"You don't look so bad yourself," Ginny said as she took in his new clothing. He actually could wear a pair of jeans without a belt. He had a black shirt on underneath his new jacket. Ginny wrapped an arm around his waist.

"So where to now?" He asked her.

"I don't know, what else haven't we done?"

"Not a lot. Want to go flying?"

"It's too cold."

Harry chuckled. "Alright, then lets go down to the kitchens for a while?"

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

Harry waited impatiently for the next task to start. He fingered the necklace Ginny had bought for him while he wasn't looking. It had a Quaffle and a Snitch on it. When he asked her about it, she told him she wanted to be a chaser. He just smiled at her.

Now, he was waiting with the others to dive to the bottom of the lake.

The signal rang out and they all took off.

Harry swallowed the gillyweed only moments before and was now trekking along through the water. He heard a strangled cry as he grew closer to the center. Looking down he saw Fleur being attacked.

While time was short, he figured he'd have some time. He swam down, shooting some curses and hexes to make the creatures fall back. He pulled her up from them, Fleur clinging to him.

Together they swam away before Fleur began to swim on her own. The two of them made it to the middle. Harry swam towards Ginny, cutting her ankles just as Cedric and Viktor arrived. With his arm firmly around Ginny he began swimming for all he was worth to the surface.

The four of them raced towards the surface. It was between Cedric and Harry as they aimed for the surface. The two of them broke through the surface at the same time.

Ginny and Cho gasped when their heads came above water.

"Well that was fun," Ginny commented as she brushed her wet hair from her face.

"No kidding," Harry told her as he kept his arm around her.

"So who won?"

"I have no idea. Come on."

The two of them swam back towards the platform. Fred pulled Harry out of the water, while George pulled Ginny up.

"Nice job Harry," Fred said as he handed him a towel.

"Thanks," Harry commented as he wrapped his towel around Ginny. She curled up against his chest.

"It's cold," she said quietly.

"I know," he said as held her closer.

"You two alright?" Hermione asked as she came running towards them, Ron following behind.

"Just a little cold," Harry told her.

"You look it," Ron said with a shake of his head.

* * *

"Kill the spare," a voice hissed.

"With pleasure," Wormtail said as he raised his hand to fire a curse. Harry and Cedric watched in horror as he said the Killing Curse.

"No!" Harry screamed as he threw himself in front of Cedric.

"No!" Cedric cried.

There was a moment as a bright flash blinded the three of them. Then, someone hit the ground. Cautiously Harry opened his eyes.

There on the ground lay Wormtail, dead.

Cedric and Harry both looked shocked.

"I think it reflected off the cup," Cedric said as he pointed towards the large burn mark on the cup.

"I think so too."

The two boys moved towards the cauldron.

"Wormtail," the voice hissed.

"He's kind of indisposed at the moment," Harry said coldly as he realized who this was.

"Potter, what are you doing?"

"Should we kill him?" Cedric asked. "I mean it's a bit obvious that they are trying to resurrect him."

"Maybe we should take him back to Dumbledore," Harry suggested.

"Good idea, grab hold of the cauldron and then the cup," Cedric said.

"Don't get near me!" He hissed.

The two boys grabbed either side of the cauldron then the cup. Harry felt the familiar pull on his navel as they were transported back to Hogwarts.

"Harry!" Ginny said as she launched herself into his arms.

Harry managed to keep himself on his feet and hold Ginny up.

"Hey," he said happily as he hugged her tightly.

"We were so worried, you two were there, and then you were gone."

"It's alright, we're safe."

"What's going on?" Dumbledore asked as he looked at the cauldron.

"Dumbledore," the voice hissed.

Silence fell over the area. "Voldemort?" Dumbledore asked cautiously.

"What's left of me after that boy destroyed me!"

"How? Why?"

"Oh, that cup was a portkey. You might want to go back to the cemetery though, there is a very dead Wormtail waiting," Harry said with a cheeky grin.

"What happened?" Dumbledore demanded.

"Well you see, Harry and I decided that it would be great to take the cup together. Instead it was a portkey," Cedric started, Cho was holding him tightly. "We ended up in this cemetery where Peter Pettigrew was waiting. Voldemort here told him to kill me."

Everyone gasped as they heard this.

"So Harry here got this bright idea that he would throw himself in front of me to save my life. So the killing curse hit the cup and instead ricocheted off and hit him instead. Then we found this. Can we go now? I'm _really_ tired."

"Y-Yes you may go," Fudge said.

"Wonderful," Harry chimed in as he pulled Ginny along with him. She willingly went, keeping an arm wrapped around his waist.

The four of them ignored their fellow students as they made their way back up to the castle. They went their own direction. Ginny and Harry continued up towards Gryffindor tower in silence.

They made it up to the common room where Ginny figured he would let her go.

"Stay please?" he asked softly.

Ginny nodded her head as the two headed up towards his dorm. She sat down on his bed as she watched him change his shirt and pants into shorts and a white t-shirt. She kicked off her shoes and Harry handed her some clothes. With a small smile she disappeared into the bathroom. Harry was already in bed when she came out.

His shirt was a little big on her but that didn't matter to her. Ginny climbed in beside him, resting her head on his shoulder after closing the hangings around them.

"You alright?" she questioned softly.

"Not really," he said slowly as he buried his face into her hair. He took a deep breath and inhaled. "Ginny, I think I'm falling in love with you."

"What?" Ginny squeaked as she looked up at him.

"I said, I'm falling in love with you."

"Oh Harry."

He smiled at her, bringing her head down to a kiss.

Ginny smiled at him when they broke apart. "Harry, I've been in love with you since you rescued me from the Chamber."

He didn't say anything just held her closer.

* * *

"I am pleased to say that not only has Hogwarts won the Tri Wizard cup but Voldemort is officially gone. He was placed through the Veil two hours ago," Dumbledore announced to the waiting students.

Loud cheers rang up around the Great Hall.

* * *

**A/N: here is another random one shot hope you all enjoy it! I have a three part one shot that I will be posting as well so hope you all like that one when I get it done. Thanks to all who read or review.**

**Seritha**


	3. In Love

Ginevra Molly Weasley.

Oh how that name tortures me!

It burns.

That long, glorious red hair that falls down her back in auburn waves.

Her beautiful brown eyes that just make me melt.

I better stop this before I get carried away. As I am betting you all are wondering who I am and why I am talking about Ginny Weasley.

Well, I'll tell you. That beautiful goddess is the one I have been in love with from the moment I met her on the platform.

Yes, I, Harry James Potter, have been in love with Ginny Weasley for four years. Why am I saying this now? Because of what I overheard in the bathroom not too long ago. So here is my story about trying to catch Ginny Weasley, the love of my life, before some bloke tries to take her.

* * *

"Hey Harry, hurry up," Ron called back to me.

"Sod off, I'll meet you in class," I snapped as I entered the bathroom.

I was just on my way out of the bathroom when I heard something that I had not wanted to hear about.

"Hey Michael," someone said.

"Hey," Michael said.

"So when are you going to ask her out?"

"Tomorrow."

"I still can't believe you are going to ask Ginny Weasley out. I heard she is totally hung up on Potter."

_Ginny? Not _my_ Ginny._ I thought furiously.

"Yes, well that boy is as thick as a cauldron bottom. She's cute too. I mean who would pass up the opportunity? Heck, if Potter is too blind to see her well more for the rest of us blokes."

"Well, let's hope she says yes. You know those two spent the entire ball together. He ditched Parvati for her."

"So? They aren't dating so it can't be serious."

I growled. _No one is going to be dating Ginny but _me. I reassured myself.

Now, the only problem was getting to Ginny before Michael did.

I left and fled to Potions, making it there before Snape could yell at me.

I really don't remember much about what happened during class, I was too busy trying to figure out how to ask Ginny out.

"Harry, you alright?" Hermione asked as we headed out of class.

"No," I said with a sigh.

"What's up mate?" Ron questioned.

I looked around before pulling them into an empty classroom. "I need your help."

"Alright," Ron said slowly.

"What's it about?" Hermione asked intrigued.

"Ginny."

"What about her?" Ron asked.

"I need help asking her out."

"What?"

"Really?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"You want to date my _sister_?" Ron demanded loudly.

"Shut up Ron," I hissed. "And yes I want to date your sister. If the ball wasn't any indication you are really slow mate."

Ron opened his mouth to say something but Hermione cut him off. "Why the sudden change?"

"It wasn't sudden. I've been trying to figure it out for weeks but I don't want Michael to ask her," I told them, slightly annoyed at the man.

"Michael? As in Michael Corner?" Ron demanded

"Yes."

"Oh Harry, do you really believe Ginny will say yes to him?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Honestly, no I don't think she will, but I figure this is as good a time as any to ask her out don't you?"

"Well yes, she's been hoping you would all summer."

"Maybe I should have done it then," I said thoughtfully, remembering all the time the two of us had spent together.

"Yes, you should have but that's not the point. What have you got so far?"

"Absolutely nothing," I told her.

"Mate, that's not going to get you anywhere," Ron said with a shake of his head.

"Neither is stating the obvious," Hermione snapped. "When do you want to ask her?"

"Before Michael does tomorrow."

"Right," Hermione said. "Let's get to class and we'll give this some thought."

"You and I are having a talk," Ron said seriously.

"Sure, now onto class," I told them.

* * *

I was sitting on my bed just after lunch, trying to think of the ways I could ask Ginny out properly, when the door to the dorm opened.

In strolled Ron, Fred, and George.

"So Harry," Fred started.

"We hear that you want to ask out our sister," George added.

"Our _baby_ sister."

I looked at the three boys. "Yes I do," I said calmly, surprised at how daring I was.

"And what makes you think she is going to say yes?" Ron demanded.

"Because of all the time we spent together," I said slowly.

"What are your plans with our sister?" George demanded.

"I plan to ask her to be my girlfriend."

"Oh really?" Fred asked.

"Yes really. What is it with these stupid questions? Are you three going to help me or not?"

"One final question before we answer you," Ron said.

"Fine," I said exasperated.

"How long have you liked Ginny?" Fred asked.

"A year."

"How long have you been in love with Ginny?" George asked.

"Three years."

"Alright, good enough for me," Ron said. "I'll go get Hermione."

"You know you really didn't have to ask all those questions. I thought it was pretty obvious all last year and this summer," I said with a shake of my head as I fiddled with the box in my hands.

"It was, but we had to be sure," George said.

"What's with the box?" Fred asked.

"Oh, I bought this for Ginny when we went to Diagon Alley. I was hoping to give it to her."

"I want to see," George said as he snatched it from me.

The two boys congregated around the box, George opening it to reveal its contents.

It was a beautiful gold necklace. There was a heart on the gold chain. The front was studded with rubies and diamonds, outlining a G.W.

"Wow Harry, this must have cost you a pretty penny," Fred said with a low whistle.

"Maybe, but does that really matter?"

"She is going to love you mate," George said with a shake of his head.

"What's that?" Hermione asked when she entered, Ron following closely behind her.

"Harry bought it for Ginny."

"Oh Harry, this is beautiful," Hermione gushed as she looked at the necklace. "Ginny is absolutely going to love it."

"What am I going to love?" Ginny asked as she entered the room.

"Nothing," all of them said at once.

"Right," she said skeptically as she moved into the room.

"Hey Ginny, why don't we go play some chess?" Ron suggested as he practically dragged Ginny out of the room.

"Alright," she said confused.

I let out a huge sigh of relief. "You lot are going to get me caught."

"Well, still, I think I know what we can do," Hermione said as she sat down on the bed.

* * *

"Are you sure this is going to work?" I asked for the hundredth time.

"Yes," Hermione said exasperated. She smiled as she looked around the room.

A fire was blazing in the fireplace, a red couch sitting before it. The other part of the room was a dance floor. A wireless radio was sitting on a small table. The lights were dimmed enough so that I could still see.

"I hope this works."

"You could have just kissed her and it would have solved everything," George said.

"Yes but I wanted it to be special at least," I told them as I ran a hand through my hair.

"Stop doing that," Hermione said as she slapped my hand away.

"Ginny is on her way," Ron said as he opened the door. "Nice job Hermione," Ron said impressed.

"Thank you," Hermione said beaming.

"Good luck mate," George said.

"Have fun," Fred told me.

The four of them left, leaving me to start pacing again. Hermione had carefully picked out my outfit. I was now in a pair of black slacks, a brown belt to hold them up, with a dark green button up shirt. George had given me some brown shoes and Fred had given me a potion that let me keep my glasses off for a full twelve hours. Ron had supplied the butterbeer but I was sure that Fred and George had actually supplied it.

Now, the only thing missing was Ginny.

I didn't have to wait long.

The door opened and in she came.

My breath caught the second I saw her. Lavender and Parvati had gotten in on the act when they overheard Hermione and Ron. I was pretty sure Ginny had a good idea as to why the two had decided to put her through a sudden makeover.

She stood there in a beautiful white sundress. Her hair was pulled back; some of the strands fell down around her face, curled at the ends.

"Hello," she said with a smile.

"Hey," I breathed, remembering that air was necessary.

"What's all this?" She asked as she looked around the room.

"For fun," I said with a grin.

She raised an eyebrow at me and I continued to grin. "Alright. So can you explain to me why Lavender and Parvati felt the sudden urge to do a makeover on me?"

"Not a clue, but remind me to thank them later, you look stunning."

She blushed slightly. "Thanks."

"Want to dance?" I asked after a moment.

"Sure."

I waved my wand and some slow music began on the radio. I held out my hand, which she graciously took. I pulled her towards me, closer then what I normally would have. She didn't seem to mind.

I was in heaven. She smelled wonderful, like apples and vanilla. Her hand fit perfectly into mine.

We moved with ease and grace, much the same as we had when we had danced at the Yule ball.

Neither of us said anything just moved along to the music. She looked up at me with those beautiful brown eyes. I could get lost in them.

She smiled up at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

Ginny was just beautiful.

When the song came to a halt another, faster, song began to play. Suddenly a twinkle was in her eyes and a mischievous smile on her face. To my dismay she pulled out of my arms. I watched, stunned as she began to move along with the beat. I don't know how many times we had danced together, but this just seemed more intimate.

I watched her as she danced in front of me, my eyes roaming over her. She looked amazing when she danced.

I could only stand to watch her for a moment more before I joined in on the dance with her. Her smile widened as I joined her, touching her lightly as we danced.

We went through two more dances before she finally said she was tired. I grabbed a couple of butter beers, which were still cold thanks to Hermione's cooling charm.

The two of us sat down on the couch.

"This is fun," Ginny said with a smile as she sipped on her butterbeer.

"I'm glad it is," I told her, my eyes watching her.

"So, going to tell me the real reason why we are here?"

"You already know."

She turned to look at me, her face serious. Her eyes locked onto mine, searching my gaze for something that she _needed_ to find. "But I want to hear it," she said so softly I almost missed it.

I smiled slightly before I set my butterbeer down. I reached into my pocket and withdrew the box.

Ginny turned her gaze down to what I held and her eyes were wide. She looked back up at me. I held it out to her and was surprised to see how shaky her hands were as she took it from me. She slowly pulled the lid off and gasped.

"Oh Harry, this is beautiful," she said breathless as she gazed at it.

"I'm glad you like it," I said as I released a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding.

"I do, but I can't accept this. It must have cost you a fortune," Ginny said as she looked up at me.

I only smiled as I removed it from the box. "Think of it as a symbol," I told her as I indicated for her to turn around so I could put it on.

"A symbol for what?" She asked me.

I clipped it on her neck, leaning forward so my lips were just brushing her ear. "Of how much I love you."

Ginny squeaked and turned to face me. Her eyes wide and brimming with tears. "You…love me?" She said slowly her voice full of raw hope.

I reached out to touch her cheek. "Will you be my girlfriend?" I questioned softly.

"Yes," she said breathlessly.

I smiled and leaned forward. I had been waiting for this, the moment we could kiss. Ginny leaned forward as well.

The kiss was perfect. It was magical, it was amazing, it, it was just beyond description. I could tell that she loved me just as much as I loved her. I pulled her closer, enjoying the squeak she emitted when she was held tightly to me.

She pulled back first, trying to catch her breath. Her brown eyes danced with joy. Tentatively she reached up to place her hand on my cheek. "Did you really mean that?" She questioned softly.

"Yes," I told her gently.

"How long?"

"Three years," I told her. "But I first liked you when I saw you on the platform."

Ginny's eyes went wide. "This whole time?"

"This whole time," I said with a nod before I kissed her again.

This kiss lasted longer and felt almost as good as the last one if not better.

"You took forever," she mumbled when we had parted again. She had her head resting against my chest as I leaned back against the side of the couch.

I chuckled. "I know," I said quietly. "But at least you didn't have to wait forever."

"It felt like forever."

"Hermione, Ron, Fred, and George helped with all of this."

"Did they really?" she asked surprised as she looked up at me.

"Yes. Lavender and Parvati wanted to help when they overheard Hermione and Ron."

Ginny chuckled. "This is perfect."

"We should do this more often."

"I didn't know you were such a romantic Harry," she teased gently.

"Only when it comes to you."

* * *

I was on my way down to breakfast the next morning, beaming happily as I made my way to the Great Hall. I halted when I saw Michael talking to Ginny.

"I'm sorry Michael but I already have a boyfriend," Ginny said to him.

"What? Who?" He said a bit shocked by the news.

"Harry," she said simply. She turned at that moment and saw me, her face lighting up.

"Good morning Ginny," I said as I came near enough, dropping a kiss on her cheek. "Hello Michael."

"You are dating her?" Michael asked a bit confused and angry.

"Yes," I said.

"Come on I'm hungry," Ginny said. "Nice talking to you Michael," she said with a wave.

I smiled as we sat down at the table.

"I can't believe he asked me out," Ginny mumbled.

"Why?" I questioned.

"Well I thought it was a bit obvious that I was waiting for you to ask me."

"Michael asked you out?" Hermione questioned.

"How did you know?"

"Harry told us," Ron said.

I hit my forehead when he said that.

"You knew?" Ginny demanded.

"Well I overheard him talking about it yesterday," I said slowly.

"Is that why you asked me out?"

"No!" Ron, Hermione, and I shouted together.

"No, I asked you out because I love you. I knew you weren't going to say yes to Michael, but I had been trying to figure out the perfect way to ask you out for months."

Ginny was still glaring daggers.

"He's telling the truth Ginny," Hermione said. "He has been going over it for months. He just couldn't seem to figure it out."

"But that still doesn't explain why he did it last night."

"Because even though you would say no I wanted it to be because we _are_ dating not because you were _waiting_ for me to ask. I promise, this had nothing to do with Michael, he just spurred me on to get it done. I'm not as thick as everyone thinks."

Ginny seemed to be thinking this over. Finally with a shrug she began eating her breakfast. I let out a sigh of relief and went back to eating my breakfast. It was a rather quiet breakfast, but none of us seemed to mind.

As we got up to leave Ginny set her hand on my shoulder. Ron and Hermione headed on realizing that Ginny wanted to talk to me alone. I turned to her, giving her my full attention.

"There is something I wanted to tell you," she said quietly.

"Alright," I prompted.

"I wanted to tell you that I love you."

My heart just stopped. I knew Ginny liked me, but _loved_! I just sat there, unable to move. I never realized until now how much I had been craving to hear her say those words. She looked at me, a little worried.

Then without warning I pulled her roughly into me, kissing her for all she was worth. She kissed me back just as fiercely.

We broke apart when we heard the catcalls and whistles from the remaining students. We were both blushing madly.

"Finally!" Daphne and Blaise said from Slytherin table.

"About time!" Cho called from Ravenclaw.

"Took you long enough Potter," someone from Hufflepuff shouted.

We both smiled embarrassed as we left the Great Hall together, grinning like mad.

* * *

I must say that was one of the best days of my life. Now, we are off on our honeymoon. Who would have though I, Harry Potter, would find love so early in life and manage to keep it.

Thankfully we are still just as much in love with each other as ever and I can't wait to see what the kids look like.

* * *

**A/N: Another wonderful one shot! This one is in dedication to Krissy, as I got your review this morning. Lol it's alright if you haven't reviewed just as long as you read its great. But if you like Deadly Curse then you are going to LOVE The Return (My beta says its my best). So hope you read this and thanks for the review.**

**Also to Jade, who wont leave me alone about letting him be my beta, not like he doesn't HIS stories to work on! So here is an update for the two of you so have fun!**

**Seritha**


	4. Part One of Three

"You two make these potions," Snape snarled as he left the room.

Draco and Harry moved to separate tables as they began working on the potions he had written across the board.

Neither of them said anything, they didn't really like each other.

"So what did you get in here for Potter?" Malfoy asked after a while.

"I was writing notes in his class," Harry said with a shake of his head. "What about you."

"Writing notes in class."

"I'm amazed, he actually gave _you_ detention."

Draco chuckled. "It was in Professor McGonagall's class. Snape just took over the detention."

"What were you writing?" Harry ventured.

The two of them really didn't think much about the fact that they hated each other.

"Oh I'm not telling you unless you tell me," Draco said.

"Alright, you first."

"I was writing someone's name all over my paper."

"Same here."

The two boys exchanged looks before turning back to their potions.

They were finished way early and just sat down since Snape had yet to return.

"Truth or Dare," Draco said casually.

"Truth."

"Do you like Hermione?"

Harry thought about it for a minute. "Yes, but as a sister. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Whose name were you writing on your notes?"

"Hermione's," Draco admitted sheepishly.

"You're kidding?" Harry said shocked.

"No. Truth or Dare."

"Truth."

"Does Weasel like Granger?"

"He does, but he's too stupid to act on his feelings. Truth or Dare."

"Truth."

"Are you really a Death Eater?"

"Not by choice," Draco said with a shrug. "Pure blood, father is his right hand man, and my mom can't get out of bed."

"Sorry to hear that."

"So am I. Truth or Dare."

"What the hell, Dare."

"I dare you to go up to the girl's name you were writing so freely and snog her senseless."

"And if she's taken?"

"So? You want her, go get her. You're Harry bloody Potter. What's really stopping you?"

"I don't know if she'll take me," Harry said quietly.

"Won't know unless you try."

"Alright, Truth or Dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to confess to Hermione that you like her and snog her senseless."

"Are you insane? My father would kill me."

"So? Get a backbone boy."

"You're not at all like you usually are," Draco said with a shake of his head.

"Neither are you. Besides, why can't people be happy?"

"Because a crazy evil wizard is running around."

"Tom, I know," Harry said dryly.

"Tom?"

"His real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. He's a half-blood."

"Really?" Draco said wide-eyed.

"Alright, both of you out," Snape said as he burst into the room.

Harry and Draco scrambled to their feet and headed out the door. The two walked down the hall in silence.

"Don't forget you've got to kiss her," Draco told him.

"Same goes for you," Harry said. "Night Draco."

"Night Harry."

* * *

Harry flew around the pitch carelessly. He was enjoying the beautiful day and planned to have some fun. His mind was still going over the plan he had come up with.

While he knew Dean would probably try to kill him he still wanted his chance to kiss Ginny. Draco and Harry had teamed up the night before. With Voldemort back, they were going to end their problems tonight.

Draco appeared, looking a bit nervous himself.

Harry landed near him. "What's up?"

"I've got everything ready. Dobby is going to take us back to my house and we can go from there," Draco told him.

"How mad do you think they will be?" Harry questioned.

"Don't know, but do we really want this to continue?"

"No," Harry said with a shrug. "I got lucky that Sirius didn't go through the Veil."

"Yes, so are you ready to do this?"

"Ready as I will ever be."

"Great Hall?"

"Great Hall. Time to go show her," Harry said with a grin.

"Best of luck," Draco said as he disappeared.

Harry whistled cheerfully all the way back to the common room.

"What are you so happy about?" Ron asked looking disgruntled.

"Things," Harry said with a shrug as he shot Hermione a smile.

It was evident that the two had had another row. Hermione gave him a weak smile as they waited for him to come back downstairs. As he entered his dorm he wasn't at all surprised to see Dean and Seamus.

"You kissed her?" Seamus asked shocked. "I thought you were dating Ginny?"

"I am, but she came onto me and I just couldn't say no. She's _so_ good looking and one hell of a kisser," Dean said smugly.

"Parvati actually came onto you."

Harry gritted his teeth as he exited the room. He so desperately wanted to hex Dean.

"Ready?" Harry asked as he looked at his two best friends.

"Yes," Hermione said.

Harry smiled and hugged her around the shoulders. "He's just being a prat," he whispered.

"Isn't he always?" Hermione commented dryly.

"Of course," Harry said with a laugh.

Down in the Great Hall, many students were already at dinner. Harry spotted Ginny getting ready to sit down. He was nervous, who wouldn't be?

"Hey Ginny," Harry called out as he walked away from Hermione and Ron to go talk to her.

"Hey Harry," Ginny said with a smile as he got closer. "What's up? You look a little nervous."

"Well I am," he said as he swallowed the lump in his throat. _God she looks beautiful._

"What about?"

"There is something I have to tell you," Harry said slowly as he searched her brown eyes.

"Alright what is it?" She asked with a smile.

Harry fidgeted nervously.

"You don't have to tell me," she said with a laugh.

"But I do," he said, gaining a bit more confidence. "I love you," he blurted out before he could stop himself.

"What?" She demanded, her eyes wide, shock evident.

Harry sighed and grabbed her wrist, pulling her roughly to him. He tilted her head up with his hand and kissed her passionately. His kiss was soft, but full of emotion. Ginny quivered in his arms, her knees weak, as she gasped against his lips.

His arm wrapped around her waist, holding her up against him as he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Her hands tightened on his shoulders as she kissed him back with everything she had.

They didn't realize the entire hall was watching them. Many of the girls and boys were gaping at the two. Dean stood in the entrance of the Great Hall, shaking with pure rage.

Neither of them cared, the only thing that mattered at the moment was the person in their arms. Ginny pressed herself against him, trying to gain as much contact as possible.

Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew this was wrong, she was dating Dean, but it felt _so_ right. Now that she had this moment, she was _not_ going to pass this up. It was better then she dreamed of and he was a _much_ better kisser than Dean ever was.

Ginny held him tightly and they broke apart long enough to get some air into their lungs. The world was still faded in the back of their minds and Ginny pulled his head back down urgently.

Harry was in heaven. Ginny was kissing him back and she didn't seem to want to let him go. Not that he was complaining. Her tongue caressed his lips, sending a chill down his spine. Their tongues clashed.

Then it was ripped away just as quickly. Harry hit the ground hard, hitting his elbow on one of the benches. Dean stood over him, shaking with rage.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Dean demanded.

Harry rubbed his elbow and got to his feet. "Snogging Ginny senseless, what does it look like?"

"What the hell makes you think you can kiss _my_ girlfriend?"

"What makes you think you can _cheat_ on your girlfriend?" Harry snapped annoyed.

The whole hall gasped.

"Well, I have to be going, I'm off to kill dark wizards. Goodbye Ginny." With that Harry fled the hall.

"You did what?" Ginny practically screamed.

"He's lying, I wouldn't cheat on you," Dean said hurriedly.

"So much for a decent night," Parvati said with a roll of her eyes. "Oh well, he was a crap kisser anyway."

Dean watched, mouth agape as Parvati left the hall.

"Harry!" Ginny cried as she tore off out of the hall.

"Ginny!" Dean called but the doors slammed shut. Confused Dean turned to look and saw that his entire house was on its feet, wands held in their hands. "What's going on?"

"We respect Ginny and we respect Harry," Hermione said coldly. "And if Harry says you _cheated_ then we believe him. For that matter you will remain as far away from her as possible!"

* * *

Ginny was tearing down the halls, desperate to find out where Harry went. "Harry!" she called again but to no avail.

"He's in the Astronomy tower," Draco said from behind her.

"Why?"

"I can't really tell you, that's his job."

Ginny nodded and tore off towards the Astronomy tower. She took the steps two at a time until she reached the top.

She shoved the door open, startling Harry from where he sat. One minute he was sitting peacefully and the next he was on his back with Ginny kissing him like there was no tomorrow.

"Ginny," Harry said as he pushed her away for a moment.

Ginny gazed down at him, her eyes filled with emotion. "What?" she asked a bit breathless.

"You should have at least waited before tackling me," he said with a laugh.

"No, I've waited too long to do that and I won't pass up the opportunity. What did you mean when you left the hall?"

"Exactly that, I'm leaving tonight to go fight Voldemort."

"What!" Ginny screamed. "Are you insane? You can't!"

"I have to," he said quietly as he gazed at her, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

Tears brimmed in her eyes. "I finally get you and you take off," she said her voice broken.

Harry sat up, keeping Ginny in his lap. He kissed her softly, holding her close to him. "I'll come back or at least I promise to do everything in my power to make it back to you."

"Please don't go," she whispered. "I can't lose you."

"I have to, then we can be fine together." Harry fished in his pocket and pulled out a ring he had in there.

Ginny gasped. "Is that a…" she couldn't even think to finish the sentence.

"I meant it when I said I love you. When I come back I want to be with you forever. I've waited too long to tell you, and I won't wait any longer to have you with me."

"You really want to…to…"

"Marry you, yes I do. That is if you'll have me."

"Oh Harry, of course I will!" She said happily as she kissed him hard. Harry held her tightly kissing her back. Ginny moaned softly as his tongue explored her mouth. They broke apart, grinning madly.

Harry slipped the ring onto her finger. Ginny grinned as she kissed him again.

* * *

**A/N: Alright this is part one and for all of you wondering about Hermione and Draco well you will just have to wait till I write it! Yes that means it still hasn't been written so you'll have to forgive me. But I do hope you enjoy this, it was just some random idea that popped into my head that I thought would be fun to do. I'll be off finishing redoing my myspace while you all read then I will get to my story. Thanks to all!**

**Seritha**


	5. Part Two of Three

"Where did Ginny run off to?" Hermione asked as she came down the hall.

Draco turned to look at her and swallowed. Hermione's face was flushed from yelling and her eyes sparkled dangerously. "To find Harry."

Hermione sighed and headed towards the Library. Draco watched her go, his eyes following her every movement.

"Now where did those two get off to?" Ron snapped to himself as he headed down the halls.

"Hermione went to the Library and Ginny is with Harry," Draco said as he passed him.

Ron looked a bit startled but said nothing.

Draco made his way out into the cool spring air. _I should have followed her. Why did I just let her walk off? I'm such an idiot._

With a heavy sigh he sat down on the ground.

"Oh grow up Draco," a cold voice snapped from behind him. He turned to gaze sidelong at Blaise.

"What are you talking about?" Draco said in a bored tone.

"I can tell you're in love with Hermione, so why not do something about it?"

"For what reason?"

"You'll never know if she loves you if you don't that's why. Get a back bone you spineless ferret," Blaise said with a roll of his eyes as he walked off.

Draco watched his fellow Slytherin walk off. While he knew Blaise was right he couldn't help but be a bit cautious.

_Well the worst is she could hex me into next century. Besides the look on Weasley's face when he sees me snogging her senseless will be well worth it._

With that thought firmly in mind he headed back into the castle in search of the bushy haired genius.

As he was passing the Great Hall he found a sight her never thought he would see. Dean was attached the to roof of the Great Hall, many students either glaring up at him or laughing at him. The Professors were chatting away, not bothering to do anything. 'Cheater' was written across his forehead in bright red letters.

Draco just shook his head as he made his way to the library. A few students were scattered throughout the library. His eyes fell on Hermione, who was bent over a book. Ron was sitting not far from her taking turns gazing out the window to looking at Hermione. The fool was so hopelessly entranced by her it was pathetic. He refused to so much as make a move on her even if she was sitting two feet from her.

Well Draco refused to make the same mistake as that fool. With a deep breath he headed over towards her table. Hermione didn't look up when he stopped just by her table but Ron was glaring daggers at her.

"Can I help you?" Hermione questioned as she turned another page in her book.

"Can I possibly talk to you? Alone?" He said as he turned to look at Ron, who was now red with fury.

"She's not going anywhere with _you_," Ron spat hatefully, his eyes full of venom.

Hermione's head snapped up and she swatted Ron hard on the back of the head. "_You_ have no right to tell me where I can go or who I can go with," Hermione snapped before turning to look at Draco.

She gazed up at him, her brown eyes trying to figure out what he was getting at. Draco raised an eyebrow at her, holding her gaze without fear or worry. His insides were twisting in knots. He had no idea what she was going to do.

"Whatever you have to say I am sure you can say in front of Ronald. I don't hide secrets from my friends," she said evenly, daring him to question her.

Draco ran an irritated hand through his hair. "Alright I can respect that," he said with a shrug.

Hermione's eyes showed her shock and even Ron was gaping. Hermione was the first to recover. "Well?"

He took a deep breath and looked away from her for a moment. Draco had assessed his situation when he walked in. Hermione sat on the other side of the desk, Ron on her right, leaving her left side free. Draco walked around the table until he stood just beside her.

She didn't flinch away from her, her brown eyes conveying her curiosity.

"Harry and I were talking the other day during our detentions," he started, not really sure why he was saying this. "That was how I found out how much he loved Ginny. He wasn't going to do anything because she was dating Dean and had the threat of Voldemort hanging over his head. I decided that if anyone deserved to be happy it would be him. So I told him to get off his lazy arse and tell her how much he loved her."

"Where is this heading?" Ron snapped obviously annoyed that Draco knew Harry loved Ginny before he did.

"Shut up Ronald," Hermione shot back. "What does this have to do with me?"

"Well, Harry cornered me about why I was in detention, especially with Snape." Draco reached into his pocket, watching as Ron reached for his wand while Hermione didn't budge an inch. He produced the piece of parchment that had started this whole fiasco.

He held it out for Hermione to take. Slowly she reached out to take the letter from his hands. She unfolded it and looked at it. Ron got up to look but Hermione held up her hand to stop him. He looked between her and Draco before sitting back down, obviously not wanting to instigate Hermione.

Hermione looked up at him. "This is why you got detention?"

Draco could only nod. His hands were getting sweaty and he didn't think he could take the suspense any longer.

"No jokes?"

"None."

"This would give Snape a reason to put you in detention," Hermione mumbled quietly. "But why?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" Draco asked with a quirked eyebrow.

Hermione flushed. "That would help," she admitted sheepishly.

"You meant that thick headed moron hasn't said _any_ thing?"

She turned to look at that 'thick headed moron', who was now red in the face, then turned to look at him. "No and don't insult my friends."

Draco sighed heavily. "Fine, I suppose I should just spell it out for you."

Hermione gasped when Draco suddenly pulled her to her feet, his arms snaking around her waist. He was pleased to see that she wasn't much shorter than he was. Her brown eyes were unreadable but he didn't care at the moment.

He bent his head and kissed her. Hermione gasped again as she clung to his shoulders, the emotions washing over her like a tidal wave. His kiss was soft yet passionate, something she had never felt so strongly before. He kissed her lovingly, tenderly, but oh so passionately that it made her head spin.

Her hands wrapped around his neck on their own accord, pulling him tighter against her. He took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, savoring the taste of her lips.

They vaguely heard the sound of Ron's chair scrapping against the stone or Blaise hitting him with a strong stunner. They were lost in each other and they didn't want the moment to end.

But air became necessary and the two broke apart. Draco reluctantly let his arms drop and Hermione collapsed back into her chair. Her eyes were still closed, her breathing heavy, and her lips pleasantly swollen. Draco watched her, his body already missing hers. He licked his lips, a small smile on his face.

Draco moved closer, bending down so that he could whisper in her ear.

"You have the most beautiful smile I've ever seen," he whispered quietly in her ear. He could see her shudder but she didn't say anything so he continued on. "Your eyes sparkle when you've finally figured something out. You're protective of Harry in only a way a sister can. You're brilliant, beautiful, sexy, and you aren't afraid to put me in my place. I might also add you have one heck of a right hook." He began trailing kisses down the side of her neck, making her gasp.

Hermione turned her head, her hands moving to turn his head, and kissed him hard on the mouth. Draco grinned and leaned into her kiss, pressing her back against the seat. Her hands found their way down his neck and to his shoulders. His hands gripped her waist.

"Sorry to break this up but Snape is on his way," Blaise told them.

They broke apart, breathing heavily. "Thanks Blaise," Draco said as he straightened up.

"What did you do to Ron?" Hermione questioned as she saw him unconscious on the floor.

"Just a simple stunner," Blaise said with a grin.

"Meet me in the Room of Requirements," Draco said before the two left the room.

Hermione watched them go, her heart heavy. She looked at the piece of parchment that lay on the table, a smile on her face.

_I just kissed Draco! Well more like snogged him. _

Smiling she enervated Ron. He looked around, his eyes wide and furious. "Where is he? Where is that bastard?" Ron demanded.

Hermione rolled her eyes and sent another stunner at him before walking out of the library.

She passed Snape on her way out and he just sneered at her. She flashed him a smile before making her way to the Room of Requirements. Draco was waiting outside the door, looking nervous.

They didn't say anything as they entered the room and sat down on the couch.

"Why now?" Hermione asked after a few minutes of staring into the fire.

"Because I'm tired of lying," Draco said softly. "I'm tired of acting like I don't want to just take you in my arms and never let go of you. Tired of that bastard father of mine saying I am only there to serve the Dark lord. Which is why we are leaving tomorrow."

"We?" Hermione questioned as she turned to look at him.

"Harry and I, we are going to kill that slimy bastard once and for all."

Hermione moved closer to him, pulling his arm around her shoulders as she cuddled against him. "Why?"

"Because he'll forever be hanging over our heads if we don't. I don't want to waste any more time without you and he doesn't want to be without Ginny either. This is why we are doing it, to make lives easier on everyone."

"I don't want you to do this."

"I know," Draco whispered as he moved her head to face him. Her eyes were bright with unshed tears.

"I'm not ready to let you go. I don't want to lose you either."

"I'll do everything I can to get back."

Hermione gave him a sad smile before pulling his head down into a heart-stopping kiss.

* * *

"Harry, Ginny, you need to get up," Hermione said as she shook the two. Ginny mumbled something incoherent and snuggled closer to Harry. Harry said something about it being to early and hugged Ginny to him.

"Time to go Potter so let your Weasley go so we can get this over with," Draco grumbled but was smiling.

"Shove off Malfoy," both of them said.

Hermione rolled her eyes and pried Ginny from Harry's arms.

"Hermione!" Ginny whined as she tried to get free of the older girl's grasp.

"He has to go, I don't want him to either but there is nothing we can do."

Ginny huffed and Harry got to his feet, adjusting his clothes accordingly. Harry opened his arms to her and she ran to hug him tightly. "You two better come back or so help me you'll regret it."

"We will love," Harry said with a smile as he kissed her forehead. Ginny tilted her head back, clearly wanting him to kiss her. Harry complied.

Hermione moved into Draco's arms and kissed him as well.

The two couples didn't break apart until Dobby arrived. "Readys?"

"Ready Dobby," Harry said as he let go of Ginny and moved to one side of Dobby.

"Ready," Draco said as he moved to the other side.

With a loud pop the three were gone, leaving the two girls alone. Hermione hugged Ginny, who looked on the verge of tears.

"You better come back to me Harry!" Ginny cried to the air and they could have sworn they heard his laughter.

"Same for you Draco," Hermione put in.

"Always," the two boys said together.

"We better get to breakfast," Ginny said reluctantly but she still clung to Hermione.

"Yes we should," Hermione mumbled.

Both girls continued to stare at where the two boys had disappeared before turning and exiting the Astronomy Tower to face the mob that awaited them.

* * *

**A/N: While life ultimately sucks I have had time to write only ONE chapter of any story thus far and that being this one. I won't be doing any update this week for any story that I have because I don't have anything to post. I'm at odds with my mom, who is in total witch mode but ne how I did get this done and will be posting. I have a book report and a report of argentina due tuesday and then wednesday so I dont really have much time to write but I'll write today and do my reports tomorrow, long bloody day. Ne how I hope you like this part becuz the third one will be up...eventually. Thanks to all who read.**

**Seritha**


	6. Part Three of Three

Draco and Harry looked around the small dinning area.

"Thank you Dobby," Draco said as he patted the elf on the head. "You did a good job."

"Thanks you," Dobby said with a bow.

"Keep an eye on Ginny and Hermione," Harry said softly. "Thanks a lot."

Dobby nodded and disappeared.

"This is your house?"

"Yes, come on. We can pick up the supplies."

The two boys slowly made their way down the halls, avoiding anyone who passed them.

"My dads got a storage of high classed explosives down in the dungeons. He doesn't use them because he thinks they are to 'muggle', so they rest down there," Draco informed him as he unlocked one of the doors.

"So we are going to use them instead?" Harry questioned.

"They detect for magic not for muggle explosives. Perfect way to kill all of them in one sweep."

"And they'll never see it coming."

* * *

Hermione and Ginny were currently sitting at the Gryffindor table, pushing their food around on their plates.

"I hate this," Ginny complained as she gazed off into space.

"So do I," Hermione said sadly. "Is it me or do we have bad luck?"

"Bad luck."

"Excuse me Miss Granger, Miss Weasley, have you two seen Mr. Potter or Mr. Malfoy lately?" Dumbledore asked as he approached their table. "It seems that Mr. Weasley was unable to find him and Mr. Zabini says that Mr. Malfoy was not found either."

The two girls looked at each other.

"They aren't in the castle," Ginny said slowly.

"And where might they be located?"

"We don't know," Hermione told him. "They left a few hours ago and we don't know when they will be getting back."

"Do you know why they left?"

"To kill Voldemort," they said together before getting to their feet and exiting the Great Hall.

"Excuse me but you must be kidding," Dumbledore said loudly gathering everyone's attention.

Ginny and Hermione turned to look at their Headmaster.

"No we aren't," they said flatly.

"What in the world would possess those two to fight Voldemort?"

A loud gasp rang out from the occupants in the hall.

"Because of that _prophecy_," Ginny said coldly. "The one you refused to tell him about until he almost got himself killed trying to protect it from Riddle."

"They are doing it to protect millions of people," Hermione added. "What sucks even more is we didn't even get to spend a full day with them."

"Them? I didn't realize you associated with Mr. Malfoy," the headmaster said calmly.

"I'm dating him," Hermione remarked, her head held high. She ignored the chatter that sprang up as her words had an instant affect on the Great Hall. "The only thing we want is for them to come back in one piece."

"I agree," Ginny said slowly. "After all that's the only thing we want. Do you think they'd be opposed to a vacation?"

"Not at all."

"How about somewhere warm," Ginny thought as the two turned to leave.

"The beach sounds like fun," Hermione added as she followed the girl.

"The school term is not finished, its not even Christmas yet," Snape called loudly from his spot at the head table.

Hermione and Ginny whipped around, glaring daggers at their Potions professor.

"I don't think you will be stopping us," Ginny remarked coldly. "After all they deserve it for destroying Riddle."

"Besides, we can come back and continue our studies later," Hermione said in a cold voice as well. "I don't think this matter concerns you."

"If you'll excuse us," Ginny told them as the two turned and left the hall.

Dumbledore watched the two women leave.

"Did you see that ring on Ginny's finger?" Lavender gushed.

"It was beautiful," Parvati added and the chatter in the hall grew more insistent.

* * *

"So how do we get in undetected?" Harry questioned from their hiding spot on top of a ledge.

"As long as we don't enter the building we will be safe," Draco told him.

"So how much of this should we use?" He wondered as he gazed at the bag of high powered explosives.

"I don't have a clue, let's use it all just to be safe."

"Good idea."

Harry and Draco made their way towards the Manor. The two worked on setting up the explosives around the outside of the house, careful not to be spotted by the occupants inside.

"Done?" Draco asked softly as he met Harry on the backside of the house.

"Got it all, come on," Harry said as the two headed towards some trees.

"Let's hope this works."

Harry lit the fuse and the two watched as it approached the house.

"Then we can go home," Harry told him as he threw up a shield around them.

They watched breathless as the fire approached the explosives.

A loud _BANG_ rang through the area.

* * *

The doors of the Great Hall were thrown open as Severus Snape entered the hall.

"He's dead!" Snape said loudly, his voice disbelieving what he had seen.

"Whose dead?" Dumbledore asked.

Hermione and Ginny were looking on worried.

"Voldemort, he was blown up."

"What do you mean he was blown up?" McGonagall questioned.

"That's it. His hideout was blown to pieces about an hour ago. They used muggle explosives. He's completely dead as is everyone else."

"He used muggle explosives?" Dumbledore said a little shocked.

"Definitely a power the Dark Lord knows not," Ginny snorted. Hermione laughed beside her.

"We are free!" someone called from the Slytherin table. This broke the tension in the room as cheers rang up from the students.

The only ones not cheering were Ginny and Hermione.

"He's really dead," Hermione said slowly.

"It's finally over," Ginny echoed.

"Where are they?" Ron asked Professor Snape, gaining the attention of the students.

"I have no idea," Snape said truthfully. "They left before I could get there."

* * *

A loud knock on the kitchen door to the Burrow startled Mrs. Weasley from her reading.

"Coming," she called as she headed towards the door. She was startled to see Harry waiting for her. "Harry, what are you doing here?"

"I've come to speak with you and Mr. Weasley," Harry told her as he gave her a large hug. Surprised it took Mrs. Weasley a second to hug him back.

Just then the fire burst into life and Mr. Weasley came stumbling into his home.

"You've done it!" He said loudly as he pulled Harry into a bone crushing hug. "You've finally defeated Voldemort!"

"You did what?" Mrs. Weasley asked surprised.

"We, Draco Malfoy and I, blew up Voldemort's hide out with muggle explosives," Harry told her.

"Wonderful idea Harry, wonderful," Mr. Weasley told him. "What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be back at school celebrating?"

"I will but I thought I'd tell you the good news first."

"That's sweet of you Harry," Mrs. Weasley said. "Ginny already owled us about it though."

"You aren't mad?"

"Not at all, a little shocked but not mad," Mr. Weasley told him. "Now you really will be a son."

Harry grinned.

* * *

The doors to the Great Hall opened again, this time to reveal Draco and Harry. The two boys were grinning brightly as they entered the hall.

"Harry!" Ginny cried as she ran towards him. Harry easily picked Ginny up, spinning her around.

"Ginny," he said happily before his mouth descended upon hers.

"Draco!" Hermione called as she freed herself from her seat.

Draco grinned as he hugged Hermione tightly.

"Does anyone else think this is off?" Neville questioned slightly amused by the scene before him.

"A little," Parvati confessed.

"Would someone please explain what is going on around here?" McGonagall demanded.

Harry and Ginny just looked up at their head of house.

"Well you see it all started a couple weeks ago," Harry began.

"Potter and I were serving our detention with Professor Snape when we got to talking," Draco continued.

"So we played truth or dare to pass the time. See Draco was given detention for writing Hermione's name all over his paper instead of taking notes."

"Same goes for Potter only he was writing about Ginny over there."

"Well we eventually just dared each other to tell them or in my case snog her senseless."

"Good advice," Ginny put in, a grin on her face. "Remind me to thank you later."

Draco laughed. "Then we decided that our lives weren't going to be that long anyway and with the threat of a 'dark lord' hanging over our head we figured we should eliminate the problem."

"So with the help of some very high powered muggle explosives we blew up him and his little followers," Harry finished with a nod of his head.

"Which is great, it means we can go on vacation now," Ginny told him.

"Already planned the vacation, good it's too cold around here anyway."

Ginny nodded her head. "Is there anything else or can we go now?"

"You may go," McGonagall said as Dumbledore was completely speechless beside her.

"Wonderful," Hermione said as she grabbed Draco's hand and drug him out of the Great Hall, not that he was complaining or anything.

Ginny and Harry followed behind them, their hands locked together.

"So where are we going?" Draco asked as they left the Great Hall.

"The beach," the two girls said together.

"I don't know how to swim though," Harry complained.

"I'll teach you," Ginny told him.

"Wonderful and how are we getting there?"

"Magic," Hermione said with a smile.

* * *

"We're back!" Ginny called as she entered the Burrow.

"Glad to see you're home," Mrs. Weasley said as she wrapped her daughter in a hug. "How was school?"

"Long and boring," Harry said as he entered the house, followed by Ron.

"It's school, what do you expect?" Ron questioned as he gave his mother a hug.

"It's good to have you all home," Mrs. Weasley said as she hugged Harry. "Go put your things away and then we are all going out to dinner tonight."

"Awesome," they all said together as they made their way up the stairs. Ron practically sprinted to his room, while Harry and Ginny followed at a much more sedated pace.

"It's been a good year," Harry said with a smile.

"I'd say so," Ginny commented as she moved to stand in front of him. "And what are we going to be doing this summer?"

"Anything you can think of."

Ginny just smiled and leaned up to kiss him. "Just wait till the press gets wind of our engagement."

"I'd give it another two weeks," he commented as he kissed her again.

"Ew, gross, would you please not do that while I am around?" Ron asked as he made gagging sounds.

"Get used to it," Ginny said with a grin. "It's not going to change any time soon."

"Then I won't be home all summer."

"Great, I won't have to hear you snoring."

Ron rolled his eyes and walked passed them. "And keep you hands where we can see them Harry."

"Shove off!" The couple yelled back.

This had definitely been a good year.

* * *

**A/N: This is completely unbetaed so don't complain about the grammar and spelling errors cuz i dont really care. But that is the end of the three part fic, I know its supposed to be a 'one-shot' thing but hey I dont feel like adding yet another story to this whole thing. Besides I like keeping them in one place.**

**Now I will go post for my other two stories and go write some more. Maybe some more one shots while I'm at it.**

**Seritha**


	7. Chess

Harry carefully moved the piece in front of him. Ron grinned brightly when Harry pulled his hand away.

"Checkmate," Ron said triumphantly.

"Figures," Harry grumbled.

"That's Ron 6, Harry 0."

"Right just rub it in Ron."

"Who won?" Ginny asked as she came to stand behind Harry, placing her hand on the back of his chair, and leaning slightly into him. Harry stiffened at the contact as he forced his eyes to stay trained on the board and not _her_.

"Guess," Ron remarked, a huge smirk on his face.

"Sorry," Ginny said to Harry.

"Sure you are. Nice job Ron."

"Ready to go again?""Not a chance in the world. Six times is my limit."

"You're no fun."

"I think you have an owl waiting," Ginny told him as she pointed to the kitchen.

Ron got to his feet and scurried into the kitchen.

"Brilliant," Harry said with a sigh as he leaned back into his chair and against Ginny's hand. She didn't seem to mind just laughed softly.

"I don't know why you bother to play, you know you don't stand a chance against him."

"I have been trying to figure that out for the last hour."

"Want to play me?" Ginny asked with a smile.

Harry looked up at her, his eyes locking on hers. Her eyes were _so_ brown and Harry was completely absorbed by them. A slight smile reached his face and he had totally forgotten what they were doing.

Ginny just watched him, entranced by those _gorgeous_ green eyes. She had only come over to help get him away from losing to Ron once again and now she didn't want to ever move. She never wanted to stop looking into those eyes.

"Hey Harry," Ron called from the kitchen.

"What?" Harry asked but his eyes never strayed from Ginny's.

"It's a letter from Hermione, says she'll be here tomorrow."

"That's great Ron."

Ginny watched as a piece of hair fell into his eyes, landing on the top rim of his glasses. Without really thinking about it she reached up to push the hair back, her fingers brushing against his face. Her fingers trailed down his cheek, before dropping back down to her side.

Harry felt shivers running down his spine as she touched his face. Her fingers were just so soft and he was just _dying_ to wrap his arms around her and kiss her until they couldn't remember their names.

"Are you two going to play or not?" Ron asked startling the two of them.

"Sure," Ginny said as she moved away from Harry and sat down in front of him.

The board quickly reassembled itself while the two waited.

"Ladies first," Harry told her, making her give him a playful glare.

So the games began. Ginny would move, Harry would move. Ginny would take a piece, Harry would take a piece.

"Tied," Ron said when their game could go no further.

"At least I know I'm not as bad as I thought," Harry remarked.

"That just means Ginny isn't that good," Ron said with a laugh.

Ginny punched him in the arm, grinning when he moved away. "Don't start you. Get out if you're going to be a prat."

"Fine, I will," Ron told her as he headed up the stairs.

Harry shook his head. "Ready to go again?"

"Sure."

So another game began.

"Do you think this is going to be any better?" Harry asked as he looked up at her. He had been trying his best to not look at her, knowing that he'd get distracted by her. That and he would probably throw the table to the side and drag her into his lap to snog her senseless.

"Maybe," Ginny replied as she concentrated on looking at the board, avoiding those green eyes that were currently burning a hole into her head.

"Maybe? Nah, I think you'll lose."

"Think so Potter?" Ginny taunted as she finally looked up. Harry couldn't help but grin at her.

He could see the twinkle in her eyes that was a sure sign of mischief.

"I know so Weasley."

"Want to make a bet on that?"

"Depends on what you had in mind," Harry replied as he leaned forward slightly.

"Poor little Potter afraid to agree?" Ginny taunted again leaning forward as well.

"Not at all Weasley. Since I know I'll win, it doesn't really matter."

"You think too highly of yourself and I am just the person to knock you off that horse."

"And what will you do with me after that?" Harry questioned.

Ginny swallowed. Their faces were only a scant few inches apart. His breath was warm against her neck and it was driving her mad. Her body was screaming to get next to his, to feel his lips against hers, to feel his arms around her, to just be _with_ him.

She licked her lips, her eyes holding his.

"I think you know what I'd do with you," she whispered, her lips gently brushing against his, sending chills down both of their spines.

"I'm afraid I don't, care to…elaborate," Harry questioned as his right hand settled on top of her left.

Ginny smiled sweetly at him, slowly sliding her leg in between the two of his. Harry almost jumped when Ginny's leg moved between his.

"I don't know. You might just have to wait until I win this match."

"Then I'll never know," Harry remarked as his left hand gripped her knee. Ginny's smile grew a bit more when his hand settled on her knee. She didn't think it would be _this_ much fun.

"And what do _you_ have planned for _me_ _if_ you do win?" She asked softly purposefully brushing her lips against his with a bit more force then last time.

Harry's hands tightened when she did that and she couldn't help but beam at the effect she could have on him.

"Wouldn't you like to know," he replied a little breathless as he 'accidentally' licked her lips as he did his own.

Ginny almost groaned aloud when he licked her lips. She didn't know how much more she could take of this. He was too close and _too _good looking for his own good. The only thing she wanted to do was snog him senseless.

Harry's left hand slowly slid a bit further up her thigh. Ginny's heart slammed against her chest, her thoughts flying by a mile a minute.

"I would _love_ to know what you have in store for me," Ginny told him as she laced her left hand with his right.

"Then you'll have to admit that I won this round," Harry told her, surprised that he could even form a sentence.

"How about we call it a tie?" Ginny suggested.

Harry smiled at this. "On one condition."

"What?" Ginny asked.

"You don't get mad at me for beating the crap out of any guy that hits on you from this point on," Harry told her.

Ginny's eyes brightened and her smile grew at hearing this. "If you don't have a problem with me hexing your little 'fanclub'," Ginny told him.

"Deal," he said before he closed the last few millimeters between their lips.

Ginny's left hand slid into his hair, pulling him close as they kissed passionately. Warmth flooded her body the moment his lips touched hers. His mouth moved with such fire that she could barely stand it.

Harry couldn't believe he was _finally_ kissing her. _Finally_! After so much waiting. He tried to get closer but the table was in their way. Frustrated he literally pulled Ginny into his lap.

Ginny was startled when she found herself not only sitting in his lap but stradling his lap. His mouth had moved to her neck and her hands were clutching his shirt. She couldn't figure out how he managed to do that but was more than pleased with the result.

His lips were driving her absolutely crazy. Ginny's fingers laced in his hair again as she pulled his head back up to hers. They kissed with a fire. Ginny melted against him, pressing herself as close as she could get to him. Harry's arms wrapped around her, making sure there was no space between the two of them.

His tongue demanded entry into her mouth which she gladly gave. Ginny was dizzy with the heat of their kiss. His tongue was absolutely deveastating and Ginny couldn't get enough of him. Her hand slid down his chest, making a groan escape his lips.

Ginny smiled slightly and moved her lips to his neck. She planted soft kisses up and down his neck, making him complain. Smiling she bit down gently on his neck before sucking on the same spot. Harry groaned as his hand slid up her back and into her hair. He pulled her head back before going back to attacking her mouth.

She groaned when his tongue found its way back into her mouth.

"Whoa! What's going on in here!" Bill demanded upon entering the living room.

Harry and Ginny sprang apart, Ginny losing her footing. Harry managed to catch her, steading her before she fell. She shot him a grateful smile before facing her brother and Fleur.

Fleur was grinning brightly and winked at Ginny.

"Well?""Well what?" Ginny asked.

"What do you two think you were doing?" Bill snapped.

"Snogging," Ginny replied.

"I can see that! What are you doing snogging my little sister Potter?"

"Well because she is absolutely irresistable," Harry told him, earning a smile from Ginny.

"Keep your hands off my sister!"

"What? You can't tell anyone if they can or can't put their hands on _me_. It's _my_ body and if he wants to then I have nothing against that!"

Harry smirked slightly but it faded when Bill glared at him.

"Oh Bill leave them alone," Fleur remarked. "You aren't any better than Harry."

"That's the point! We are guys, I know how he thinks."

"No you don't," Harry remarked.

"What do you mean? You mean to tell me you haven't thought of my sister in that way?"

"Well I won't deny that I haven't, how could I not? But I won't ever force her into anything and I sure won't do anything until I'm married.""Married?" Ginny asked.

Harry nodded his head.

"Can it just be until we're engaged?" Ginny questioned.

Harry opened his mouth then shut it, a smile on his face. "You think so highly of yourself Miss Weasley. Think you're keeping me?"

"Oh I know I am. After that snog session, don't think I'll give you up without a fight."

Harry grinned. "Well, I'll have to get your father's approval before I ask you."

Ginny's face broke out into a smile before she pulled him down for a very passionate kiss. Harry pulled her agaisnt him, kissing her back with just as much passion.

"Aw that's so sweet," Fleur gushed.

"It's gross not sweet," Bill remarked. "Break it up you two."

The two broke apart but refused to let go of each other.

"Well? Still not going to let me date her?" Harry questioned Bill but continued looking at Ginny.

"I don't have a say in this but if you want to deal with her then be my guest," Bill told him as he walked off.

"Well I knew this was coming," Fleur remarked.

"How did you know that?" Ginny asked as she turned to look at her.

"When I saw him staring at you during the Yule Ball. Well talk to you two later," with that Fleur followed after Bill.

"You were staring at me during the Yule Ball."

"Yep, that's when I realized I should have asked you."

Ginny grinned. "At least you realized it."

Harry just smiled. "So where is your dad so I can go ask him?"

"You were being serious?"

"Yes, did you think I wasn't?"

Ginny kissed him again. "Let's wait a year first."

"Fine but then we are having a short engagement."

"Deal."

With that Ginny proceeded to snog him senseless.

* * *

**A/N: I am not really sure how I came up with this one. It didn't end up how I had originally thought it. I think Harry was just going to shove Ginny onto the couch and proceed to snog her senseless there but this one works too **

**Also for all my readers you will be pleased to know that the first offical chapter of the newest series is already at the betas and you all know what that means. Yep, I am going to start giving u all updates.**

**The series. Lily's story, the background of the Twist of Fate series of course However, you don't have to read that series to know this one. Actually now that I think about it, it would have been cooler had I done this one first instead of the other but then again I never thought I'd write past the first one.**

**Anyhow I hope you all enjoy this little one shot and can't wait to get back into the swing of things.**

**Seritha**


End file.
